happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flippy's Relationships
This article is a list of all of Flippy's interactions with other characters in the series. Overview Flippy is a very sociable person with almost everyone he knows. However, the relationships only last until Flippy's evil side takes over. Relationships Cuddles Flippy and Cuddles are shown to be good friends. In This Is Your Knife, Flippy and Cuddles camp out along with Flaky and Giggles. In Flippin' Burgers, Flippy was presumably going to join Cuddles and Giggles at their table. In Party Animal, Cuddles appears at Flippy's birthday party. In Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, they don't interact, but Flippy is relieved that his helicopter doesn't kill/fly into Cuddles. Giggles Flippy and Giggles are also shown to be good friends who interact in episodes, and may also like each other romantically. However, Giggles is his evil self's most frequent victim, with him killing her in This Is Your Knife, Flippin' Burgers, Remains To Be Seen, Double Whammy Part 1, On My Mind, New Season Teaser, By The Seat Of Your Pants, the YouTube Live Episode, and Claw (if he actually flipped out in the YouTube Live Episode and Claw). In This Is Your Knife, Flippy and Giggles camp out with Flaky and Cuddles. In Flippin' Burgers, there is possible evidence that he may like her in a romantic way, as he flips out from perceived bloodshed, but also has a flashback of dead people that resemble Giggles (so he is concerned for her safety). However, his evil self still kills her in that episode. In On My Mind, they really express their love for each other by going on a date, which ends in Flippy flipping out and killing her. The theory that Flippy and Giggles are in love can also be disproved because Giggles is Flippy's most frequent victim. Lumpy Flippy and Lumpy are shown to be great friends/neighbors, as they interact in several episodes. In Happy Trails Pt. 1, they were seen among the survivors of the accident that stranded the characters on the island. Lumpy did seem pleased seeing Flippy hammering down Flaky's grave for what she did to their boat, but on the other hand, Flippy showed no concern in throwing Lumpy out of their rocket due to the weight excess. In Double Whammy Part I, when Flippy realizes he has a problem, he goes to Lumpy seek help. When the two initial attempts work before failing horribly, Flippy decides to keep asking Lumpy for advice before giving up after Lumpy hypnotizes himself, making him no longer helpful. In the beginning of By The Seat Of Your Pants, Flippy was at Lumpy's house, probably because the latter invited him to watch TV and eat Swiss cheese. Later in the episode, Flippy was in the audience of the swimming race, likely cheering for Lumpy. However, Flippy's evil self kills Lumpy more times than he seems to. Toothy Flippy and Toothy are great friends, as seen in several episodes. In Hide and Seek, Flippy and Toothy are shown playing Hide and Seek along with Flaky and Petunia, which means they were already friends along with the other two. In Party Animal, Flippy gives Toothy the second slice of cake (after Flaky) before flipping out and killing everyone on his birthday party. These are the only episodes they actually interact in. Flippy, Toothy, Mime, or The Mole may have their own little thing, as Flippy grieves over burying their graves in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Petunia Flippy and Petunia are shown to be good friends, but they only interact in two episodes. In Hide and Seek, they are shown playing hide-and-go-seek, along with Toothy and Flaky. In Flippin' Burgers, Flippy may like the food at the restaurant Petunia works at, if it wasn't his first time there. However, she is not present at Flippy's birthday party in Party Animal, ''which means they are not that close. Handy Flippy and Handy have shown to be friends, but rarely interact. They worked together to survive on the island in ''Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Double Whammy Part I, where Handy somehow manages to ring the bell in a "test your strength" stand. Flippy, the carny and operator of the game, offers him a foam finger as a prize, leading to Handy, who is offended by Flippy's lack of awareness, pulling "the look" and leaves. Nutty Flippy is civil towards Nutty, at least when not flipped out. In Party Animal, while everyone was congratulating Flippy, Nutty was still eating. In Random Acts of Silence, due to his work as librarian, Flippy ordered Nutty and Sniffles to keep it down when they were making noise. Sniffles Flippy is usually civil towards Sniffles but the two rarely interact. Sniffles attends Flippy's birthday in Party Animal and helps with the preparations. Their most notable interaction would be Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumpin' the Sharks, where they along with the other survivors try to escape the island. Flaky Flippy and Flaky are also great friends and interacted with each other in many episodes, and many fans view them as a couple. However, there is no canonical evidence for this. In Hide and Seek, they are shown playing hide and seek along with Toothy and Petunia. In This Is Your Knife, they went camping with Cuddles and Giggles. In Party Animal, Flaky herself organizes Flippy's birthday party, proving she knows personal dates about him, such as the day he was born. Additionally, Flippy may have flipped out because of Flaky's allergy attack. In Double Whammy Part I, Flaky screams, which (probably) snaps Flippy out of it. However, in This is Your Knife and Keepin' it Reel, Flippy doesn't react in any way when throwing Flaky into the fire or when chasing her (she screams during these instances). In Without a Hitch, though the interaction was simply based on his need for a ride, when the car crash occurs and Flaky winds up trapped in the car, he ignores his own injuries (though they were very minor) and immediately tries to help her. However, a conflict is in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, he kills Flaky in the episode for deflating the raft. Mime Mime and Flippy have only interacted twice so far. In Keepin' It Reel, Mime eats imaginary popcorn, but does so quite loudly, leading to Flippy telling him to be more quiet. In Party Animal, Mime shows up at Flippy's birthday party to make several balloon animals. However, Flippy and Mime never interacted in the episode before Flippy's evil side killed Mime. In Random Acts of Silence, Flippy becomes agitated by Mime when he moves a chair and sharpens his pencil loudly, though this could be because Flippy was working as a librarian, and he was only trying to do his job by keeping the library quiet. Lifty and Shifty Much like everyone else, Lifty and Shifty have taken advantage of Flippy. In Easy For You to Sleigh, the thieving duo break into and rob his home, tying him to a chair as he sleeps. Realizing the situation, Flippy flips out from a flashback of the war and ultimately kills the unwelcome guests. On a more positive note, Lifty and Shifty offered to help Flippy and his friends in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumpin' the Sharks. Trivia *Flippy (in his normal state) has not yet interacted with Pop, Cub, Disco Bear, Russell, Cro-Marmot, Splendid or Lammy. Although in his evil state, he has killed all except the latter three at least once. Category:Relationships Category:Article stubs Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe